Conventional lighting systems allow control of light sources, such as dimming, switching on/off and color adjustments in order to provide an enriching experience and improve productivity, safety, efficiency and relaxation. Conventional illumination control systems are described in PCT Publication No. WO 98/37737 to Kier and U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,997 to Rea, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Shop lighting is generally designed and installed for shops selling a variety of goods such as fashion clothes stores. Typically, spotlights in a fashion store are aimed to create carefully designed atmosphere to encourage shopping, to emphasize certain goods, to make the interior look interesting/appealing, etc. However, in most cases, the lighting design is done once, e.g., upon installation of a lighting system, renovation or the like, and often remains unchanged, at least until a light designer returns after a long period of time, such as after a period of a year or so, to adjust spotlights to complement new interior changes.
Additionally, shop personnel are not trained to assess lighting conditions and often do not have time to design the lighting. Merchandisers who create product displays are often not allowed to “touch” or change the lighting system. Hence, in most shops, the lighting is left unchanged while the interior changes such as with the arrival of new goods which are displayed and arranged in a manner which is different than the previous arrangement. Often, the unchanged lighting design does not complement the changed environment or location of the displayed goods resulting in a lighting atmosphere that degrades with every change of the interior because most shops (e.g. fashion stores) change their interior several times a year.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting control system which is cost effective and allows for change of illumination efficiently.